Naruto Gremory
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto Gremory and his sisters, Kushina & Rias, are Vampires & Devils. As time goes, Naruto is going to create the strongest peerage that ever existed! Vampire-Devil!NarutoXVamipre-Devil!KushinaXVampire-Devil!RiasXAkenoXRaynareXXenoviaXGrayfiaXKonekoXAsiaXIrina.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

**Pairings: NarutoXKushinaXRiasXAkenoXRaynareXXenoviaXGrayfiaXKonekoXAsiaXIrina**

* * *

Chapter 1

As Naruto woke up the following morning, he was surprised at the women who were sleeping one each side of him, his older sister, Kushina, and his little sister, Rias. Naruto cracked a small smile and shook the two.

"Girls, it's time to get up" Naruto whispered quietly.

As they heard his voice, Kushina and Rias mumbled in their sleep.

"Give us five more minutes, Nii-san..." The two red head beauties mumbled in their sleep.

Naruto gave a sigh.

"Do I have to remind you that its a Monday? I'm sure you girls don't want to miss the first day back to school" Naruto said with a smirk.

The girls jolted right up and quickly got themselfs reday then when they were finished, the two red heads grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled.

"Come on, Nii-san!" Kushina said as she was dragging him along with Rias.

"Yeah! You don't want to be late either, do you?" Rias asked with a smile.

Naruto chuckled at the his two queens before he nodded.

"Alright, let's go then, ladies. It's best we better hurry, so we won't make Akeno-chan wait to long" Naruto said as he and his sisters headed towards Kuoh Academy.

* * *

Naruto Gremory

Near Kuoh Academy

* * *

As Naruto and his sisters made their way through the crowd of people, they heard three perveted giggles. Naruto groaned at the sound before he turned towards his lovely queens.

"You two head on and get to class without me, and say hi for Akeno-chan to me" Naruto told them.

"What about you, Nii-san?" Rias asked.

Naruto smiled at her and pats her and Kushina on the head.

"I have to stop some...perverts before they get to carried away" Naruto said as he looked behind him.

Kushina and Rias growled as he mentioned _them_.

"Them again, huh?" Kushina asked with a small yet cute growl, in Naruto's case, anyway.

"Why the hell are they even being like this? They won't get girlfriends when they act like this" Rias said with the same cute growl.

Naruto shurgged before he kissed their foreheads which caused the two Gremory's to blush.

"I don't know, but you two better hurry or you'll be late. And don't worry, I'll be there soon" Naruto said as he pulled them into a hug which they returned and kissed him on the cheek before they left. Naruto then turns to the perverted trio and cracked his hands "Alright, lets go stop these morons" Naruto said before he walked over to them.

* * *

Naruto Gremory

Outside the girls locker room

* * *

The three well know perverts of Kuoh Academy were up to their same tricks, as they watched the girls change into their gym clothes.

"Oi! What the hell do you three think your doing?!" A voice asked as it came close to them.

The boys flinched as they heard the voice and they turned around to see Naruto Gremory tapping his foot waiting for an answer from them.

'N-Naruto-san. It isn't what it looks like" Matsuda said with a nervous laugh.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Oh really? Then do you care to explain to me what you three are peeping at the girls for?" Naruto asked them as he crossed his arms.

"W-Well, we just..." Issei began but trailed off when he saw the amount of anger in Naruto's eyes.

"Just what?" Naruto asked them once again as he walked towards them.

The three perverts gulped and back away slowly.

"We were just...um...doing homework, Naruto-san! It wasn't what it looked like!" Motohama said.

Naruto let out a dark growl.

"Is that right? Do you take me for a damn fool? I know you were peeping at the lovely ladies just for your stupid so called 'dream'" Naruto said before they heard a group of girls screamed in shock as they were beening watched by the three.

The girls then came out carrying weapons, which made the three boys gulp in fear.

Naruto smirked at how sacred they looked and began to walk away.

"Do as you please, ladies" Naruto said with a wink before he walked off.

"It'll be our pleasure, Naruto-kun!" All the girls said as they began to beat up the three perverts.

* * *

Naruto Gremory

Outside the classroom

* * *

When Naruto finally got to the classroom, he saw Kushina and Rias was still waiting for him with their bags and hand.

"You two haven't went in yet?" Naruto asked them.

The two girls shook their head.

"No, we've been waiting for you to return, Nii-san" Kushina said.

Naruto sighed and scratched his head.

"Always wanting me to be there with you, huh? Whatever, lets get inside before the teacher yells at us" Naruto said before he knocked on the door.

* * *

Naruto Gremory

Inside the classroom

* * *

The teacher heard a knock and sighed in relief.

"Finally, I thought those three would never come. You can come in" The teacher called out to them.

As the door slowly opens, a girl with long black hair and large breasts looked towards it.

'Could it be...no, those no way' The girl thought to herself as the door opened to show three red heads enter the room.

"Yo, names Naruto Gremory. And this is my older sister, Kushina" Naruto said as he mentioned Kushina.

"H-Hello...I hope all of us can get along" Kushina said with a smile.

"And my little sister, Rias" Naruto said as he pointed to the girl who was to his right.

"Hello, its nice to meet you all" Rias said with a smile.

With that, half of the boys whistled at the sight of two new women with large breasts have entered the room, along with the girls looked at the boy in awe.

"Damn their fine!" A boy said.

"That boy is to cute!" A girl commented.

"Hell yeah! Two new hotties for us!" Another boy commented.

"I want that boy to date me!" Another girl commented.

The girl with black hair eyes went wide.

'So it is them...' The girl thought to herself with a small forming on her lips.

As the class got louder, Naruto was one the edge of his anger.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled, being careful not to let his fangs show.

After that, the class went dead slient and let Naruto continue.

"Good god, you all are starting to piss me off, and trust me, you couldn't want to see me pissed off. Oh, and before I forget, if you try _anything _at all to me or my sisters, I will fucking kill you with my bear hands, got it?" Naruto asked them getting a nod from the class.

"A-Alright, you three can sit where ever you like" The teacher said, still shaken a bit.

Naruto give the teacher a grin.

"Thanks, teach" Naruto said before he head a voice.

"Guys! Its been awhile!" A voice said to them.

Naruto and the girls turned around to see their friend Akeno standing up with a smile while waving at them.

Naruto grinned while the girls smiled as they made their way over to her.

"Yo, Akeno-chan, its been awhile" Naruto said as he took a seat next to her along with Rias and Kushina.

Akeno nodded.

"Yes, it has. What have you three been up to since we last met?" Akeno asked them with a smile.

The three looked at each other before they nodded.

"We...went out hunting for food, you know, we did tell you we are vampries + devils" Naruto said as he rested his head on his arm.

Akeno nodded in understanding.

"True, you _did _tell me that" Akeno said.

"So what have you been up to, Akeno-san?" Kushina asked.

Akeno shurgged.

"Oh you know, the usual" Akeno said with a slight frown.

"Is it those stupid perverts again?" Rias asked her.

Akeno nodded her head at the question.

"Yes...honestly, they've been trying to ask me out or forcefully rape me, but I either bet them up, or throw them out the school window" Akeno said with a sadistic grin.

The three siblings sweet dropped at the grin.

"When it come to that grin, I'm a bit scared of Akeno myself" Naruto muttered to the girls who nodded in agreement before he realized what she just said a few moments ago "Wait a minute, did you just say they tried to _rape _you?" Nartuo asked her with a raised brow.

Akeno put a finger under her chin.

"Mhmm...but I stopped them before they could even try anything" Akeno said.

Naruto gained a tick mark.

"When I see those three, I swear I'm gonna..." Naruto began but was cut of as Kushina and Rias hugged him from each side.

"Nii-san, please, don't worry about them right now like _him_" Kushina said with a worried voice.

"Please listen to Onee-san, Nii-san, we don't want to lose you like we almost did before" Rias said as she pleaded.

Naruto looked at his sisters before he sighed and sat down.

"Fine. If I delt with them now, they would be in more pain then before" Naruto said with a smirk coming onto his lips while Kushina and Rias looked at each other with a worry expression.

* * *

Naruto Gremory

1 week later

* * *

Its been a week since Naruto, Kushina, and Rias have been at Kuoh Academy. And it wasn't to long until Kushina, Rias, and Akeno, became the three popular girls in the school, everyone started to call them 'Onee-sama's', and Naruto became the popular boy in the class, aside from Kiba, and the three siblings have gotten used to their lives as a vampire, a devil, and as a high school student. That is until one day a certin boy is attacked...

* * *

Naruto Gremory

Gremory Household

* * *

It was late Monday night, as Naruto was wide awake since he is a vampire and he doesn't get much sleep, and by his side were his sisters, Kushina and Rias, and Akeno was also by his side.

"Akeno..." Naruto called her over.

Akeno walked over to his side.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?" Akeno asked.

Naruto hands her a card as he continued to look at Issei.

"Make sure my familiar gets in contact with Hyoudou Issei, he will be my new pawn for my peerage. I don't want Sona getting him before I do. Oh, and make sure Kiba and Koneko-chan comes here after school tomorrow night. We'll be introducing our new member at that time" Naruto explained to her.

"Of course" Akeno said before she bowed and left.

As he watched her leave, Naruto glanced back at Issei who was waiting for a girl

"Now...let's see what you can do, Issei" Naruto muttered as he rested his head on his arm while Rias and Kushina still stand by him, not making a word.

* * *

Naruto Gremory

With Issei

* * *

Issei was waiting for his new girlfriend to show up, until Naruto's familiar came up and handed him a card.

"Here you go" The familiar said as she handed him the card.

Issei raised a brow when he took it.

'Huh? What kind of card is this?' Issei thought to himself before he turned towards the woman.

"Hey, whats with-" Issei didn't get to finish as he noticed that the woman was gone.

Sighing in frustration, Issei put the card in his pocket. He wasn't going to let a damn card get him caught up with his first date! No way in hell!

Yuuma the girl Issei was now dating, ran up to him.

"Sorry I'm late, Issei-kun" Yuuma said between huffs.

Issei scratched the back of his head as he responed.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't really doing anything" Issei told her.

Yuuma smiled at the response and took his hand.

"Then lets get this date started then!" Yuuma chirped as she dragged him.

* * *

Naruto Gremory

After the date

* * *

Issei and Yuuma were walking towards a water fountain Issei was thinking to himself until Yuuma interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey...can I ask you something, Issei-kun?" Yuuma asked.

Issei raised a brow at the question but nodded.

"Sure! Whats up?" Issei asked her.

This time, Yuuma faced towards him with a smile on her face.

"Die for me" Yuuma stated.

Issei blinked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Issei asked with a nervous laugh.

Yuuma's eyes went dark and wings appered on her.

"I said, _die for me_" Yumma said before what it seemed to be a spear, and threw it at Issei's heart.

Within minutes, Issei coughed out blood and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, but you are to dangerous to this world. And the cause of that, is the Sacred Gear that you hold inside you" 'Yuuma' said before she sat on the fountain.

Issei couldn't hear a word she was saying, since he was on the edge of death.

'Yuuma' looked at him one last time before she got off the fountain and turned her back.

"Well, I'm sure we'll meet again one day, until then, ta ta!" 'Yuuma' said before she disappered into nothing but feathers.

Issei only looked at himself as he thought.

'Theres...so much blood...am I really going to die here...?' Issei questioned himself before a red light came around him.

"...I expected more of you, Issei. But I suppose we can make it work, together" Was the voice Issei heard before his vision went completly dark.

Chapter 1 End

**Naruto's Peerage: King: Naruto Queens: Kushina, Rias, & Akeno Rook: Koneko Knight: Kiba Pawn: Issei **

**A/N I changed the Queen part up a bit, I know for the Anime/Manga of Highschool DxD that theirs supposed to be only 1 Queen, but for this story, I'm doing 3. The same goes for the same will go for the Knight, Bishops, & Rook, the Pawn will stay as its supposed to which comes to 8 pieces for Pawn. So in total, there will be 20 pieces in total for Naruto, and there will be other Naruto characters poping up, but that won't be until later. I'll update Naruto's peerage each time he gains a new member. With that said, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
